


Happy

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec and izzy spend some quality time together, alec gushes about his man, brother-sister bonding, continuation of 2x08, mlm, soft boyfriends, theres some angst for like 2 seconds only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: “Well, We can talk about this some other time, okay? I don’t want you to feel like you have to talk to me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”She was making her way to the door when Alec stopped her. “Wait, Izzy.”She turned around, an amused but expectant look on her face.“Look, you’re right. I do want to talk about it. A lot, actually. I just feel stupid.”orcontinuation of that scene in 2x08 where Izzy asks Alec if he took her advice about Magnus, before they were so rudely interrupted.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this fic is just alec talking to izzy about how much he loves magnus. its all very very fluffy and i suck at descriptions but i think you'll enjoy it, Read on!!!!
> 
> disclaimer: all characters originated from and belong to Cassandra Clare.

_ To: Alec _

_ From: Izzy _

_ 5:45 P.M. _

_ Hey big brother, you at your office? We need to talk. _

 

The last time Alec received a text like this, his little brother Max was on the brink of death. So, naturally, he was concerned. 

 

_ From: Alec _

_ To: Izzy _

_ 5:47 P.M. _

_ I’m on my way. What’s up? You’re worrying me. _

 

Alec knew that he might have been overthinking it, but with the life he lived, you couldn’t help but assume the worst.

 

_ To: Alec _

_ From: Izzy _

_ 5:50 _

_ Calm down, Alec. It’s nothing as serious as what you might be thinking. I’m at your office. Hurry up. _

 

With that, Alec still wasn’t convinced. He’d been trained to over-analyze everything, consider every aspect of a situation. Just one simple text could send him down this hole.

 

He pushed his office door open, spotting Izzy sitting on the couch filing her nails.

 

“Hey, big brother. Sit, sit. Let’s chat.”

 

“Izzy, can you just tell me what this is about? I would like to go home soon, I’m exhausted.”

 

Alec was far too tired to deal with Izzy’s antics. If this was really just a casual chat, she wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of sending a cryptic text message.

 

“This, Alec, is about Magnus.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened, confused. “What about him? Is he alright?”

 

“Well, we were talking about him earlier before we were interrupted by Mom and Max’s arrival. Remember?”

 

It took him a moment, but Alec then remembered their earlier conversation.

 

_ “So,” Izzy said with a smirk. “Did you take my advice about Magnus?” _

 

_ Alec was blushing furiously. While the blushing in itself should have been answer enough, Izzy didn’t let up. _

 

_ “You did, didn’t you?” _

 

_ Alec had never been so happy to see his mother and brother. _

 

“Oh my god, Izzy. We are not continuing that conversation.”

 

“Well why not? I tell you about my life, especially when exciting things happen!”

 

“God, you just love to embarrass me, don’t you?”

Izzy sighed and stood up to look at her brother. “Listen, Alec. You definitely don’t have to talk to me about this if you don’t want to. I just figured that after that experience, you might want to talk about it. I know I definitely did.” 

 

Alec had a slight frown on his face, but he wasn’t upset. Just lost in thought.

 

“Hey,” Izzy took her fingers and lifted Alec’s chin so they were looking eye to eye. “I’m always here if you need to talk to me, okay? I know you have Jace, too, but he isn’t always the easiest person to talk to. Especially about sex.”

 

Alec breathed out a laugh and Izzy grinned.

 

“Well, We can talk about this some other time, okay? I don’t want you to feel like you have to talk to me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

She was making her way to the door when Alec stopped her. “Wait, Izzy.”

 

She turned around, an amused but expectant look on her face.

 

“Look, you’re right. I do want to talk about it. A lot, actually. I just feel stupid.”

 

Izzy’s face softened and she came back to sit on the couch, pulling Alec with her. “Hey, I would never judge you or make you feel stupid for wanting to express how you’re feeling. Tell me about it, about  _ him _ . I know you love to talk about Magnus.”

 

Alec sighed a happy sigh. “Yeah, I do.”

 

*********************

“So were you nervous?”

 

Alec smiled, reminiscing the moment in his mind. “Of course. At least I was at first. But I had to put on a brave face, being the one who initiated it. He made me feel really at ease, though.”

 

“Alec, that is so unbelievably cute. You guys are so in love.”

 

“Everything is just easier around him. Everything is peaceful.”

 

Izzy couldn’t contain her smile. “By the angel, big brother. I’m so happy for you.”

 

“I’m so lucky, Iz. So damn lucky. Have you seen his eyes? His cat ones, I mean. They’re so unreal. I could stare at them all day.”

 

“Listen to you, Alec! Who are you and what have you done with my mean, scruffy, shadowhunter brother?”

 

Before Alec could respond, there was a knock at the door, and it slowly opened.

 

“Alexander?”

 

Izzy looked over to her brother, who had gained a wide grin, standing up to greet his man. “Hey, Mags.”

 

“Hello, Angel.” Magnus then looked over to Izzy, still sat on the couch. “Am I interrupting? I just came to bring you dinner.” Magnus help up a takeout bag. “I wasn’t sure when you were going to get home, but I was almost positive that you hadn’t eaten yet.”

 

Alec leaned over to kiss his boyfriend with a smile. “Thank you, you’re the best.”

 

“Second best, actually. The first is standing in front of me.”

 

Alec giggled. “By the angel, you’re so cheesy.”

 

Izzy got up, knowing that staying any longer was unnecessary. “Alright, big brother. I’m going to go to bed. I love you.”

 

Alec caught Izzy before she could leave and wrapped her in a tight hug. “I love you too. So much. Thank you.”

 

Izzy squeezed him tight, before letting go and bidding a goodnight to Magnus.

 

She was happy that her brother was happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so...what did you think? its fairly short and if there were any minor plot holes I'm sorry. I had major writers block and it took me forever to write this but i got it done!! kudos and comments are always welcome , don't be shy.


End file.
